da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Kudo Taiki
Taiki là thành viên và là trưởng nhóm của Da-iCE, thuộc công ty Avex Management. Taiki is a member and the leader of Da-iCE, under Avex Management agency. Tiểu sử Taiki sinh ngày 28/6/1987. Hồi nhỏ, anh là một đứa trẻ thích chơi trong nhà, và sau đó vì không hài lòng với việc này nên cha anh đã yêu cầu anh phải ra ngoài nhiều hơn. Anh thích thử làm những thứ mà mình chưa bao giờ làm, đó là lí do tại sao anh tham gia vào tất cả các ủy ban trong trường tiểu học. Anh tỏ ra yêu thích nhảy từ nhỏ, đến năm cấp 3 anh đã tham gia vào một studio và gặp Nishijima Takahiro của AAA ở đó. Nishijima nói rằng anh sẽ đến Tokyo để vào Avex, và Taiki nghĩ rằng anh cũng muốn đi Tokyo và vào Avex. Trong khi học cấp 3, anh đã viết đơn xin tuyển vào nhiều công ty khác nhau, và cuối cùng anh đã đến Tokyo sau khi tốt nghiệp cấp 3. Tại đây, anh đăng ký vào Avex, sau đó gia nhập Da-iCE sau một cuộc gặp với người quản lý hiện tại của Da-iCE. Trong Da-iCE, anh gặp Yudai và Sota đầu tiên, khi họ đang thu âm bản demo của một bài hát. Lúc mới đầu, anh dễ làm quen với Toru nhất vì họ bằng tuổi nhau. Khoảng cách tuổi tác giữa anh và Hayate là khá lớn, nhưng đối với anh, khi đã làm việc cùng nhau, tuổi tác không quan trọng. Năm 2011, anh bắt đầu sự nghiệp solo của mình dưới nghệ danh claquepot. Taiki was born on June 28, 1987. As a child, he liked playing inside the house, and after that his father was rough on him and told him to go outside more. He liked trying things that he had never done, that's why he became a member of every committee in his elementary school. He was shown to like dancing since he was young. When he entered high school, he went to a studio and met AAA's Nishijima Takahiro there. Nishijima said he would go to Tokyo to join Avex, and so Taiki thought he also wanted to go there. While going to high school, he wrote out applications to many different agencies, and finally he went to Tokyo after graduating high school. There he joined Avex, and became a member of Da-iCE after an acquaintance with Da-iCE's current manager. In Da-iCE, he met Sota and Yudai first, when they were recording a demo of a song. At first, it was easiest for him to get along with Toru because they are at a same age. The age gap between Taiki and Hayate was quite big, but to him, when they are working together, age doesn't matter. In 2011, he started his solo career under the stage name 'claquepot'. Sách ảnh /Solo photobook * 極光 (Kyokkou) (2017) * 彗星 (Suisei) (2019) Kyokkou-1.jpg|Kyokkou Suisei.jpg|Suisei Phim điện ảnh /Movie * Ultraman Orb: Kizuna no Chikara, Okarishimasu! - Cicada Woman, Alien Serpent (2017, lồng tiếng) (2017 - voice actor) * 闇金ウシジマくん (2012) Khác /Others * Talk About radio (TBS) - host * AbemaTV「恋する♥週末ホームステイ」 * allnightnippon.comにて「工藤大輝と偶像音楽論」連載 - viết báo /columnist Thông tin khác /Trivia * Taiki có một lỗ xỏ hoa tai bên tai trái nhưng anh đã không đeo hoa tai trong khoảng 10 năm, trừ những lần hợp tác cùng hãng trang sức DUB quảng cáo hoa tai và trang sức nói chung. * Anh nói rằng sáng ngủ dậy hai việc đầu tiên anh làm là đánh răng và xem anime. Buổi tối anh xem anime trước khi đi ngủ. * Anh là người thời trang nhất trong Da-iCE. * Đồ ăn yêu thích: tôm, cua, yakitori, bơ * Cỡ giày của anh là 27,5 cm. * Anh là một otaku, anh hiểu biết rất nhiều về anime và idol. * Thần tượng lớn nhất của anh là Nogizaka46 và Philosophy no Dance. * Anh là chủ tịch hội đồng học sinh ở trường tiểu học năm lớp 6. * Anh là đội trưởng đội bóng rổ của trường năm cấp 2. * Anh bị dị ứng phấn hoa và lông mèo. Trans. * Taiki has a pierced hole to the left, but he hasn't worn earrings for about 10 years(ai-da-ice) Da-iCE, the handsomest of the Ikemen world, part by part showcase except the times they collabed with DUB and were models for their jewelry. * He said the first two thing he did when he woke up were brushing his teeth and watching anime. At night he watched anime before going to sleep. * He is the most fashionable member in Da-iCE. * Favorite food: prawn, crab, shellfish, yakitori, avocado * His shoe size is 27.5 cm * He is an otaku and he was claimed to be an 'expert' in anime and idol culture. * His biggest idols are Nogizaka46 and Philosophy no Dance. * He was the student council's chairman in grade 6. * In secondary school, he was the captain of his school's basketball team. * He is allergic to pollen and cats. Tham khảo /References * Tài khoản Twitter: @Da_iCE_TAIKI * Tài khoản Instagram: @da_ice_taiki * Tài khoản Twitter (claquepot): @claquepot * Tài khoản Instagram (claquepot): @claquepot_official Thể_loại:Thành viên